1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to locking devices for use in securing mounting pins and the like in defined positions in a support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small electric motors are commonly mounted on pins for pivotal movement enabling the position of the motor shaft to be adjusted and any belt driven by the motor shaft to be tightened when required. A motor mount providing for pivotal adjustment of a sewing machine motor on pins and the consequent adjustment of a belt driven thereby is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,735 for "Electric Motor Mount For Sewing Machines" of William L. Herron and Kenneth D. Adams issued June 19, 1973, and assigned to The Singer Company, Heretofore, pins used in a motor mount to enable pivotal adjusting movements of the motor have been secured in supporting structure in various ways, as by means of spring clips, collars and set screws. However, the securing means have generally proved to be unreliable or too costly to justify their use in highly competitive consumer products.